Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the diagnosis of preeclampsia using an assay to measure a mitogenic factor in blood. Preeclampsia is a serious problem in pregnant women. It is an idiopathic life threatening hypertensive condition. The condition of preeclamptic women can often deteriorate to a point where serious injury will occur to either the mother, child or both. Preeclampsia is a leading cause of death both maternal and infant.